


Carrots, overdone.

by hoppstothewilde (uncagingwardens)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, ana this is ur fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncagingwardens/pseuds/hoppstothewilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An overworked bunny, and a worried partner fox. Love confessions and cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrots, overdone.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first drabble with Judy and Nick! Also, this was mostly written at like one in the morning. Excuse any errors.

“Something the matter, Carrots-?"

Forest green eyes paused over the desk of none other than Officer Judy Hopps, his best friend, and partner. A low rumble of a chuckle passed through him, finding the bunny half asleep and surrounded by a stack of paperwork. Sure, she and Nick had just finished busting an illegal ring of ketamine smugglers, but he didn’t think it involved this amount of work.

Judy lifted her head, half-lidded sleepy eyes squinting at the fox at the corner of her desk.

“Oh, hi Nick,” she chimed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and propping her chin up on her palm with her elbow pressed to the surface of the desk to keep her head upright. “Something you need?”

“No, not today,” he said with a slight chuckle, pushing aside a stack of manila folders that sat in his line of vision, “But you look like you’re about to dip your ear in your cup. C’mon, you need to go home. Get some rest—You know the chief gave us a day off after that bust—“

“I’m aware,” she replied calmly, sitting up straighter in her chair, albeit, she sat on top of a few phone books, “But there’s a lot still to be done, reports to be filed,  evidence to be locked up--.”

“Judy,” the fox retorted firmly, a paw resting over Judy’s and firmly but gently removing the pen from her fingers, “Let’s get you home, all right? Before you end up with a pen-shaped imprint on your face. Talk about embarrassing.”

She barely grumbled, giving in to Nick’s request and hopping down from her chair. Work could wait, her bed was calling to her. Judy swayed into Nick, who slung a steadying arm around her shoulders.

“Whoa, okay I’m taking you home," Nick said with a tone that said he wouldn't budge if Judy tried to argue with him. He shut her computer and lamp off, wrapping an arm snugly around the bunny's waist. She gave him a soft and sleepy sigh, resting her cheek against his side as they walked together. Clawhauser grinned like mad behind his box of donuts as they passed the desk, saying nothing though his twitching tail told another story altogether.

He’d have to tell the chief about this. The pool was close to being won.

 

It was slow going back to Judy’s one room apartment, Nick attempting small talk with a chest that felt too tight. Judy was dead on her feet, answering the fox’s quips with half-smiles and few tired words. It was nice to be held to Nick’s side, his warmth seeping into Judy’s fur. Though she was only half awake, her heart was beating quickly at the proximity to her partner, her best friend. The fox she loved.

“Carrots, hey, we’re here,” Nick said, slightly shaking Judy out of her reverie. “You awake down there?”

“Mm? Oh, yes,” she said with a yawn, shuffling to her door and unlocking it. She paused with a paw on the doorknob, looking back at Nick with her ears drooping down the back of her head. “Come in, Nick?”

He tilted his head in confusion, squinting at the rabbit ever so slightly, “Nah, Carrots, it's fine. Get some rest, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Nick, please?” And he couldn’t say no to that adorable face. He sighed, rubbing his muzzle before shooing her inside and taking up residence at her table. Judy merely smiled, shutting the door with a click. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, no worries, Judy,” he replied with a yawn, “Is exhaustion contagious? Because I think you gave it to me.”

She gave a soft laugh, hanging up her uniform and crawling into bed in just her undershirt and a pair of shorts adorned with blueberries and carrots. She burrowed under the blanket, looking at Nick once she got settled. “Nick…?”

He lifted his head from where he had them pillowed on his arms, looking over at the bunny, “Yeah?”

“Come here, you’re going to hurt your back if you sleep there.”

“Hey, it’s fine,” he sighed, rubbing his eyes with a paw, “I’m not trying to intrude, Judy.”

“It’s not intruding if you’ve been invited.”

Nick huffed, rolling his eyes at her logic before heaving himself up from the chair. He took his boots off, hanging his tool belt over the chair before lying beside Judy on her little bed. His feet hung off of the end, but he didn’t seem to mind. He was out not long after his head hit the pillow, breathing evening out and his face relaxing in sleep. The little bunny smiled softly, scooting close and resting her head beside Nick’s on the pillow, shutting her eyes.

“I love you, Nick,” she whispered, curling up against the fox’s side.

“Love you too, Carrots.”


End file.
